What Someone Will Do
by Fuzzytop
Summary: Alicia is a young girl who is very responsible, but when her father gets struck with an illness, she needs money for his health, and to support her family. RegAlicia, R&R please...
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

Yes, I played TOS, and beat it, its my favorite game EVER.

This is how Regal Bryant and Alicia Combatir met and soon fell in love, enjoy!

"Presea!" Alicia yelled, looking for her little sister Presea. Alicia was the age of 16. She had pink hair tied back into a pontytail, it was quite long, a little bit below her shoulders. She was tall and slender, yet still had an hourglass figure. She was wearing a small tattered black dress, and a pair of boots.

"Presea! Where are you sister?" she yelled as she walked through the woods. She was always tracking down her toddler sister, Presea. "There you are! Come on, now, dear, father wants us home, it's time to eat. She picked up her toddler sister and walked home.

"There you two are, I was beginning to be worried." Alicia's father said, putting down a bowl full of tomato soup.

"I just had to go find Presea, she wandered off into the woods again…" Alicia said with a deep sigh.

"Oh did she? Presea, where has my little buttercup been running off to?" her father said cleaning Preseas face off.

"Rodyle!" Presea exclaimed with a smile on her face." Both Alicia and her father gasped and dropped their spoons.

"Presea, you are never to see that man again, understand me?" Her father yelled sternly. Alicia found herself shaking at the thought of that evil man. He used people as experiments, and then awful things would happen to them. Presea started crying and knocked off her bowl. Alicia picked up Presea and calmed her down for a moment. Her father let out a deep sigh and cleaned up the spilt soup.

"Father, I think I will just put Presea to sleep, she seems irritable, and tired." Alicia said with a concerned look on her face.

"Good idea Alicia, she needs her rest." Her father said, finishing his supper.

Alicia sung to her sister and put her to bed, then came back into the small family room in the house, she saw her father sitting in a chair, beckoning for her to come to him.

"Alicia, honey, come here please."

"Yes father, what is it?" Alicia said curiously.

"I'm not trying to be mean or take away any of your time, but I have to start my work again soon, and because of what happened earlier… I am leaving Presea in your hands while I am gone. Since the death of your mother a few months ago, when I leave, there is no one to take good care of you two. And you are now 16 years old. Fully old enough to handle your little sister, and with Rodyle showing up, I would hate for anything to happen to either of my girls. So, will you please watch her for me?"

"Yes, of course I will, I mean with my strength and all my training in mana, I believe I will be able to take much care for her, and if I am ever ill, I'm sure the village will help me out. I hope you do well at work, and I will be sure to wake up Presea in the morning to see you off. I am pretty tired, it has been an eventful day, I think I will go to bed." Alicia said in her fathers lap.

"That's my girl, I love you Alicia, goodnight." Her father said, kissing her forehead and giving her a hug.

Alicia went into her room and laid down, she looked at the picture of her mother she had beside her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Falling Apart

I know Chapter 1 was kinda boring, but it's about to get interesting.

Chapter 2

Alicia jolted up to a noise she heard coming from her fathers bedroom.

_It's the middle of the night, what could father be doing this late?_ She wondered as she opened her door and walked towards her fathers bedroom. She heard it again, the sound of footsteps behind the door. Then she heard the sound of her father groaning in pain. She opened the door to her fathers room and saw someone injecting him with something. She screamed and the person immediately looked up at her gave an evil laugh and broke out of the window.

"Aqua Edge!" she yelled as two blades of water pierced the mans leg and he fell to the ground. She heard the same laugh again and the man suddenly disappeared. She heard her father groan.

"Alicia….p..p..please come here my dear."

"Father!" Alicia yelled tears streaming down her face. Her father put his hand to her cheek and wiped her tears, then he started mumbling and she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Wait, Father, speak more clearly, I cant understand you." Her father stared at her and smiled and closed his eyes. She knew he wasn't dead, because she still could see him breathe, so she woke up her sister and ran to the local doctor.

"It's my father! Someone injected him with some sort of poison or something! He tried to tell me something but I couldn't understand it, please doctor! You must help him."

"Calm down child of course I will help him, but in the mean time you need to figure out what you and your sister are going to do, he looks poisoned, it may take years to figure out how to cure this, it seems very very viral. I will watch over him, child, don't you worry." The doctor said, patting Presea on the head.

The doctor took until morning examining Alicias father.

"Alicia, may I speak with you for a moment?" the doctor said to her.

"Of course doctor, what's wrong with my father?"

"It seems he has been injected with dragon venom, it's very rare to find, whoever did this has access to dragons or is very rich, but in any case, your father is in a coma, he will be in a coma for quite some time, he has a 50 chance of living through this, and if not cared for properly, he may die fairly soon. But, we need to talk about expenses for you my dear. The first thing that came to mind, is , how are you going to provide? You know our village is very poor. We wont be able to fund for you, but I know what you could do."

"What is it doctor, what do you want me to do, I will do anything to help, anything at all."

"Well, I have talked to the dwarf Altessa, and he has agreed to take in Presea and care for her while you find work."

"Well, that sounds wonderful, but, where will I be working?" Alicia asked the doctor.

"I have one ticket to Altamira, that I would like you to use, the president of some large corporation is looking for a secretary, and I think you should go apply. The next ship to Altamira is just a few hours from now, gather your things and say your goodbyes my dear, this is the only thing you can do for now, there will be time for you to visit, but I will make sure your father stays safe and sound, so I would start packing." The doctor said, holding Alicia's hand."

Tears suddenly filled her eyes, she didn't want to leave her sister, especially at a time like this, her father was seriously ill, and her sister was just a toddler, but she knew what she had to do.

She packed her things in a small sack, and put on her coat and her scarf, and was ready to go, before leaving she went into her sisters room.

"Presea, I know you probably wont understand what I am saying, but I love you so much, and I am so sorry I have to leave you like this, but you will be taken care of. I don't want to leave you. I cant stand leaving you, but its for the best, I promise." Alicia said, tears filling her eyes once more, she hugged her little sister goodbye, and walked out the door.


End file.
